


Make Me Feel Safe

by ElenaDamonForever81



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81
Summary: A 18 year old Emma went on a date with her crush. He turned out to be a jerk and left her on the side of the road without her pocket book and cell phone. Luckily, she is only two blocks from Clay's apartment. With Jason being gone with Mickey for a week at a Hockey Tournament and Alana dead, will Clay take care of Emma? THIS IS A STELLA FREE STORY; REBECCA DOESN'T EXIST EITHER.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 72
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Clay was sitting on his couch, his apartment dark, watching TV and drinking a beer. Stella left him a couple weeks ago because she could not handle being with a SEAL. He heard a knock on his door and he rolled his eyes and got up. He so did not feel like company, he just wanted to wallow in his self pity. When he opened the door he was shocked. Emma Hayes was standing at the door, soaking yet, with a bruised cheek and red eyes from crying. 

"Emma, oh my god, what happened to you?" Clay said as he ushered her into his apartment. 

"Clay... I... I didn't... know where... else to go." Emma said between sobs. 

"What happened? Who hurt you?" Clay said as he put his hand on her cheek. She hissed and pulled her face back. 

"I went on a date. He... he seemed like... such a nice guy. The... date went well... but... while we were... on the way... back to my house... he... he wanted me to... go home with him. I... I refused and he... he hit me. Then... he stopped the car... and told me to... to get out. That I wasn't... worth his time. He grabbed my arm... and threatened me. He... he pushed me out of the car. I'm... I'm sorry for interrupting your evening. I... I realized I was only two blocks from... from your apartment and I... I didn't have... have my purse or phone... it's still in his car..." Emma said between tears. Clay wrapped his arms around her wet, soaked body and she leaned into his chest. 

"Em, why don't you go take a shower. You are shaking."

"I... I don't... have any clothes... here." 

"It's okay. You can wear one of my shirts and I'll put your clothes in the dryer." Clay kissed Emma on the head. 

"Okay. Clay... will you stay close... I don't want... to be alone." Emma looked into his eyes. He nodded and took her hand. He walked her into his bedroom and showed her the bathroom. He stood outside the door while she undressed and handed her clothes to him. She got into his shower and he moved to the laundry so that he could put her clothes in. He walked back to his bedroom, grabbed his Bravo 6 shirt and sat down on his bed. Emma came out ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around her. 

"Hey, feel better?" Clay asked. 

"I can't believe I thought he was a good guy." Emma said whispering. 

Clay got up from the bed and walked to her. "Emma. It's not your fault. Where's Jason?"

"He's gone with Micky to a Hockey Tournament. He'll be gone until Sunday."

"Okay. He's going to worry about you. Especially since you do not have your phone." 

"I texted dad before we left the restaurant. Told him I was going home and going to bed. I won't talk to him for the rest of the night." 

"Can I look at the damage? Your face and wrist." Clay asked as he pulled her onto the bed. She sat beside him, facing him. He had his hands tenderly wrapped around her wrist. It was bruised, but not twisted or broken. He moved his hand to her cheek, which was also bruised and slightly swollen. The anger fueled inside him again. 

"Why don't you put on my shirt and lay down." Clay said getting up off the bed and handing her the shirt. He turned around to give her some privacy. Emma unwrapped the towel and slide the t-shirt on. 

"You can turn around." Emma said as she sat back down on the bed. She looked nervous and afraid. 

"You don't have to be scared, Em. I'm not going to hurt you and I won't let anyone hurt you." 

"Oh Clay, I'm not scared of you! I'm just... I've never been afraid before. And I still have to get my stuff back from him."

"Em, don't worry about that. If you give me his address, I'll go over there tomorrow morning and get your stuff back." Clay said with a hard, angry voice. 

Emma reached her arm out and grabbed his hand. "Clay, don't do anything stupid. I'd hate for you to get in trouble." 

"Em, he's not going to get away with doing this to you." 

"Clay, will you please, just hold me. I'm really scared and I don't like the feeling." Emma started crying again. Clay sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Why don't we lay down so you can get some sleep." Emma nodded to Clay. They stood up and Clay pulled the covers back. Emma climbed in first, then Clay. When Clay got settled and turn off the light, Emma shifted so that she was laying with her head on his chest and arm around his waist. Clay wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. 

"I would never be afraid of you Clay." Emma whispered. "I... I wouldn't have come to you if I was scared of you. I... I could have walked to the police department around the corner from here but I came to you because I know that you will protect me. I feel safe with you." 

Clay smiled and they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 18 year old Emma went on a date with her crush. He turned out to be a jerk and left her on the side of the road without her pocket book and cell phone. Luckily, she is only two blocks from Clay's apartment. With Jason being gone with Mickey for a week at a Hockey Tournament and Alana dead, will Clay take care of Emma? THIS IS A STELLA FREE STORY; REBECCA DOESN'T EXIST EITHER.

Clay woke up a few hours after falling asleep to movement beside him. Emma was whimpering, "Stop, no... You're hurting me." Emma said and Clay wrapped his arms around her. "Em, it's okay, I'm here." Emma gasped Clay's name and opened her eyes wide. 

"Clay!" Emma sobbed and fell onto his chest. 

"It's okay, babe. I've got you. Nobody is going to hurt you. It was just a dream."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up." 

"No, no. It's okay. Want to talk about it?" Clay asked pulling her closer. 

"No, let's just go back to sleep." Emma said as she settled back down with her head on Clay's chest, arm wrapped around his waist and legs entangled with his. 

_________________________________________________________________

Emma woke up about 9:00 the next morning and was a little disoriented. It took her a moment to remember what happened and where she was. Clay was no longer in bed, but there was a note on the side table. 'Em, I went to get your purse and phone back. If you wake up before I get back. I'm bringing back breakfast too. Stay in bed as long as you want. Clay'. Emma smiled and then heard the door open. 

"Clay?" She called out and moments later he walked into the bedroom. 

"Hey, I brought breakfast. Jason mentioned once you liked Blueberry and Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Here you go." Clay said putting the bag on the bed, the drinks on the side table, and her purse in her lap. 

Emma looked at him and noticed that his knuckles were slightly bruised. "What happened to your hand?"

"I had a conversation with the jackass you went on a date with last night."

"You didn't hurt him did you? You didn't get hurt?" Emma said with wide eyes as she grabbed his hand and looked at it. 

"I'm fine. He is too. I only punched him once. He will never contact you again. I promise." Clay said as he slipped his shoes and jeans off and climbed into bed beside her. 

"You shouldn't have done that, Clay. I don't want you to get in trouble." 

"Don't worry. I won't." Clay said reassuring her. "You might want to check your phone."

Emma grabbed her purse and took out her phone. Thankfully no one had called or text her. "I hope that this fades before dad gets home in a few days." 

"It should. But you need to tell him. And you can stay here until Jason gets back. I don't want you to be alone." Clay said and Emma blushed then smiled slightly. 

"You're right. But if dad finds out he is going to grab every Navy SEAL he knows and go over there." Emma laughs lightly along with Clay. 

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." Emma said lowly with tears in her eyes. 

"Hey, no need to thank me." Clay whispered as he put his hand on her cheek and kissed the bruise lightly. 

"Can we watch a movie?" Emma asked as Clay pulled away. 

"Sure, anything you want. You can look on Hulu and Netflix. Here's the remote." Clay said passing her the remote. 

"You okay with a romantic-comedy?" Emma asked with 'puppy dog eyes' and a smile. 

"If you want to watch a rom-com, then I will endure the excruciating pain of a woman movie." Clay joked and Emma laughed. 

"Thought you Navy SEALs could endure all kinds of torture." Emma joked back and decided on 'Something's Gotta Give'. Clay cleared their breakfast and they laid back down together. Once they finished the movie, Emma looked over at Clay and asked, "what did you say to him?"

"Who?" Clay asked. 

"Justin. The guy you punched this morning, the guy who hit me and dropped me off in a rainstorm. Ring any bells?" Emma said sarcastically. 

"Oh, that him. Well..." 

Flashback

Clay walked up to this Justin characters apartment building. The blood was pumping through his veins and all he saw was red. He knocked on the door and waiting for a minute until a young man came to the door. "What the hell do you want?" 

"You Justin?" Clay asked ignoring the question.

"Yeah. Now, what the hell do you..." Before he could continue, Clay grabbed him and pushed him back into the apartment. 

"What I want is Emma Hayes' purse, cell phone, and to know what the hell you were thinking when you put your hands on her!" Clay practically yelled at him, Justin turned pale. 

"Look dude, I... I just went out with her... I didn't know she had a boyfriend... If she was that loose I don't know why she said no." Justin said and Clay punched him.

"Don't you ever talk about Emma like that. You hear me you son of a bitch!" Clay said as he grabbed his shirt again. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your girl." 

"If you ever... ever come near her again. I will find you and end you. You understand me?" Clay said it so calmly and deadly that all Justin could do was nod. 

"Now, where is her stuff." 

"Car."

Clay walked out of the apartment without another word, got Emma's things out of the car and got into his truck. 

End Flashback

After Clay finished telling his story he looked at Emma. She had tears in her eyes and moved to hug him. He held her as she climbed into his lap. She looked at him and smiled. 

"Thank you for standing up for me. He really was a jerk." 

"Hey, hey, he's lucky I didn't hit him more than once after he called you loose."

"That's sweet, you know, you standing up for me. And trust me. If I was dating you, I wouldn't need anyone else." Emma said before she could stop herself. 

Clay looked at her and smiled. "You really think so."

"Yeah, I do. You're every woman's dream." Emma said blushing. 

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Clay. You're courageous, honorable, intelligent, handsome, brave, loyal. Like I said, every woman's dream."

"Not every woman." Clay said thinking about Stella. 

"You're ex? She was stupid to leave you. She doesn't understand what it means to be in a relationship with a SEAL or what SEALs really go through or what they do or how they feel."

"But you do. You know what being a SEAL means, both to the men who are SEALs and for their loved ones who have to live with it every single day. You are every SEALs dream." 

Emma laughed and sighed. "I don't think there is any SEAL alive that would date me because of who my dad is." 

Clay nodded. "You have a point, The Jason Hayes is intimidating to some." He paused for a second and look her in the eyes... "I would."

"Would what?" Emma asked.

"Don't get me wrong... Jason scares the hell out of me sometimes, but I would date you. You know if we both wanted too." 

Emma looked at him with wide eyes and then they both leaned closer. Just as their lips touched, Emma's phone started ringing making her gasp and jump off Clay's lap. She grabbed her phone and looked to see who is was. 

"It's my dad." She said then answered. She talked to him for a few minutes, not mentioning anything about what happened, then hung up. 

"You didn't tell him." Clay said. Emma sighed and turned around. "I didn't want to worry him. Besides I would have if I didn't feel safe, but I am here... with you. At least until daddy gets home." 

"You want to watch another movie?" Clay asked. 

"Sure. You pick this time." Emma said as she crawled back into bed. Clay slipped in beside her and flipped through the movie catalog. He settled for Mark Wahlberg's movie 'Shooter'. They laid there together for about an hour until Emma sighed.

"What?" Clay asked. Emma had her head on Clay's chest and Clay was playing with her hair.

"Mark Wahlberg is so dreamy." Emma said wistfully while Clay chuckled. "What?"

"Of course you would love him because he's dreamy."

"What can I say... I like men of action." Emma smirked and Clay rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of dreamy... Emma, what was your dream about last night?" Clay asked softly and he felt Emma stiffen. "You don't have to tell me but it may make you feel better if you did."

"I... I dreamed that I was sitting on your couch and you were in the shower. There was a knock on the door and I opened it, it was Justin. He was angry and he... he hit me over and over again. I... I kept screaming your name but... you didn't come. I was covered in blood... then I woke up." Emma said with tears running down her face. Clay pulled her towards him and held her tightly. 

"Emma, I promise you, I will never let anything happen to you." Clay whispered in her ear as she cried. 

"I know... I... I don't know why... why I dreamed that. I felt to safe with you... you holding me last night." Emma cried as she tried to move closer to Clay. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Clay asked her as he put his hand and her cheek to make her look at him. Emma nodded. "Last night was the first time I hadn't had a nightmare in weeks. I think that was because I was holding you." Emma smiled and blushed then looked into his eyes. Clay tilted her chin up and moved his head closer to hers. Emma looked from his eyes to his lips and moved her head at the same time. Their lips touched and there was a knock on Clay's door. 

"Don't move. I'll get it." Clay whispered to her before kissing her forehead. 

____________________________________________________________________

Clay looked through the peephole and saw that it was Sonny. Clay rolled his eyes and opened the door. 

"Hey blondie, you want to watch some football, maybe drink some beer?" Sonny asked as he walked in the door. 

"Actually Sonny, now's not a good time." Clay said as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Sonny turned around and looked at Clay's appearance, only in his boxers and t-shirt with swollen lips and mussed hair. "Oh, you got a girl here. Sorry to ruin your fun. Wait, it's not Stella is it?"

"Of course not! Stella and I are over. I met someone new. Someone I have a lot in common with." 

"Well good for you, I'll get out of your hair so you can enjoy your time with your new girl. And Spenser... make sure you use protection." Sonny joked as he left, Clay shook his head.

____________________________________________________________________

Clay walked back into the bedroom and Emma was sitting up looking at the door. "It was only Sonny. I got rid of him." Clay said as he got back into bed. Emma looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I heard what you said to Uncle Sonny. I don't want to ruin a new relationship for you..." Emma began saying but was cut off by Clay's lips on hers. Emma put her arms around Clay's neck and kisses him back. Clay wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. They kiss for a minute before pulling back to breathe. 

"I was talking about you." Clay whispered softly. "I'd really like to get to know you better, more personally." Emma smiled and kissed him again. 

Clay laid her down on the bed and their hands started roaming each other's bodies. Emma pulled Clay's shirt over his head while Clay moved his hands up and down Emma's sides and legs. Clay knew that if they kept doing this, it could get serious. 

"Emma, wait. We can't. Not until we at least go on a date. I have to much respect for you to do this without us at least being in a relationship. I mean... not to get to personal... but have you ever..."

"No, I haven't." Emma whispered and didn't look into his eyes. 

"Hey, its nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean I have been on the receiving end of Jason Hayes' death glare. It gets me some time, so I can't say anything about teenage boys trying to sleep with you." 

"Yeah, I guess I've never really had a boyfriend because my dad scares everyone off."

"I'd really like you to take you out on a date, or two, or three, or a hundred." Clay joked and Emma laughed. 

"I'd like that too." Emma kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first date between Clay and Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Smut Warning***  
> I love Emma and Clay so much, I wish they were mine... anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Emma was sitting with Clay on the bed, kissing him. They had just confessed that they had feelings for each other and she could not have been happier. Clay broke the kissed and smiled.

"I want to take you on a date, tonight."

"Clay, you can't."

"Why? I thought that was what you wanted too."

"It is, but I don't want to go out with you and people see this bruise and thing you did it."

"Alright, you have a point. When would you like to go out?"

"Just as soon as this bruise fades." 

"Okay, I guess I can wait until then." Clay smirked and leaned in for another kiss. 

"What do you want to do today?" 

"Anything you want to do, Em. You are the guest."

"Do you have baking supplies?" She asked, biting her lip. 

"I think so, we can go see." Clay got off the bed and pulled her up. 

They walked into his kitchen together and Emma started looking through the cabinets. She found some flour, sugar and vanilla flavoring. She looked in the refrigerator and found some butter and eggs. 

"What are you doing?" Clay asked her as she was getting acquainted with his kitchen. 

"We are going to make sugar cookies." 

"We?"

"Yes, I thought it would be something fun we could do together."

"Okay." Clay moved towards her and in 30 minutes, the two were eating the homemade sugar cookies they made together. "Wow Em, these are amazing!"

"Thanks, I had fun making them with you." 

"Me too. You still look tired."

"I am, mostly mentally exhausted. I think I'm going to go lay down. If you don't mind, of course."

"No, no. Of course not, Why don't you go lay down and take a nap, I'll go get us something to eat. You may feel better if you take a shower too. I'll leave your clothes in the bedroom, just in case you want to get back into your own clothes, not that I mind you wearing mine." 

"I think that's a good idea, I'll do that after my nap." Emma gets up to go into the bedroom and Clay moves to get his wallet and keys, he has an idea on how to cheer Emma up. 

_____________________________________________________________________

TWO HOURS LATER

Emma was getting out of the shower after her hour and a half nap. She walked into Clay's bedroom and began putting her clothes back on. She heard Clay moving around in the living room and went out there to see what was happening. Emma gasped, Clay had dimmed the lights and lit candles that he apparently went and bought while he was getting their dinner. He placed rose petals from the bedroom door to the couch, where he had placed their take out food on two plates. He had a bottle of red wine and two glasses for them. 

"Clay, what is this?"

"Well, I could not take you out for our first date so I thought I would bring our first date to you."

"Clay Spenser, you are totally ruining your bad-ass Navy SEAL persona." Emma joked while she walked over to him.

"Let's keep that between us for now because I do have a reputation to protect with the guys." Clay joked back taking her hand in his and kissing it. 

"No one's ever done this for me before."

"I've never done this for anyone before either so... it's new for both of us." They sat down and had a nice, romantic supper. They laughed and shared food and kissed lightly more than once. After dinner was over, Clay and Emma curled up on the couch together. 

"This was the greatest date I've ever had." Clay said playing with Emma's hair.

"Me too." 

“So, does this mean we are an item?” Clay asked her as he held his breath waiting for her answer.

“Yes, it absolutely does.” Emma turned her head and kissed him. She moved her body towards him and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Emma climbed into Clay's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his arms around her waist and held her closer to him. He moved his hands to the bottom of her dress and laid them on her thighs. Emma began unbuttoning his shirt and once she finished, pushed it down his arms. 

"Emma, Emma we should stop." Clay said as he pulled away. 

"Why?" Emma asked as she began kissing his jaw and neck. 

"I don't want to take advantage of you." Clay said and Emma looked into his eyes, she smiled and put both her hands on his cheeks. 

"That... is the exact reason why we should do this. I know you would never take advantage of me. I want this, I want you. Please." Emma whispered and kissed him again, he didn't move for a few moments but then he began kissing to command the kiss. He pushed her dress up and off her body, leaving her in only her bra and panties. 

"God, Emma. You are so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed down her neck to her chest. His hands roamed over he body while hers moved to his belt buckle. She undid it, then unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. He ran his hands up her back and began to unsnap her bra, which fell loosely on her arms. He picked her up slightly off his lap and laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. They worked together to take off his jeans leaving him in only his boxers. He removed the loose hanging bra from her arms and took each breast into his mouth. Emma moaned and throw her head back. She moved one of her hands to the waistband of his boxers and squeezed his hardened member, making him moan loudly. They rolled and fell off the couch, Emma landing on Clay and both chuckling as their lips met again. Emma sat up and began grinding against his clothed length. He reached up and grabbed her breasts to tease them. He then ran his hands down her body and into her panties, she gasped. He rubbed her sensitive nub and felt how wet she was for him. 

"Emma, can I take these off?" Clay asked, making absolutely sure this was what she wanted. 

"Yes, Clay, please." Emma said breathlessly as he lifted her slightly, pulled them down and off. Emma sat there on top of him completely naked. Clay ran his eyes over her hungrily. Emma blushed and bit her lip. 

"Hey, there is nothing to be nervous about. We can stop at anytime."

"I don't want to stop, it's just... no one's ever seen me like this."

"No one but me ever will." Clay retorted as he pulled her down onto his chest and kissed her lips possessively. He rolled them until he was once again on top of her. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Instead of responding verbally, Emma reached down and pushed his boxers down far enough to release his member. She took it in her hands and rubbed up and down. Clay closed his eyes and groaned, he finished taking off his boxers and settled between her legs. He rubbed his length against her wet entrance and pushed in slightly. Emma gasped at the feeling of being entered for the first time. He pulled back and pushed in deeper, he groaned at the fact that she was so tight and wet. He pulled back again and then pushed in all the way, making Emma shriek loudly. 

"Are you okay?" Clay asked worried that he had hurt her. 

She nodded her head and kissed his lips. "Yes, I'm perfect. Clay, please move." He began thrusting in and out of her at a slow but steady rate. She moaned loudly as her body adjusted her having him inside her. She could feel her stomach tighten and she got louder and louder. Clay moved his hand to her clit and rubbed until she came with a scream. He thrust inside her frantically and came with a groan. As they cooled and their bodies went back to normal, they shared light kisses. Clay had never felt like this after sex before, for the first time he felt whole. Emma had never felt so cherished as they moved so Clay would be laying down on the floor and she would be on top of him. 

Clay reached up on the couch and grabbed a blanket, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything did I?"

Emma kissed his chest lightly and sighed contently, "I feel amazing. That was amazing. You didn't hurt me." 

"Are you sure? I wasn't too rough?" 

"No, Clay. It was everything I ever wanted my first time to be."

"Good. Why don't we get some rest?" Clay asked as he pulled a pillow down off the couch to lay on. 

"I think that's a great idea." They laid there is silence for a few minutes before Clay spoke again. 

"How do you feel?" Clay asked looking down at her. 

Emma looked up at him and smiled, "Safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own SEAL Team, but I wish I did!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Emma spend the morning in bed together and have an important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SMUT WARNING!!!!!

Clay woke up the next morning and looked around, he smiled once he remembered what happened the night before. Clay looked at the beautiful young woman in his arms and began playing with her hair. Emma stirred and look up at Clay. 

"Morning." Emma said lowly as she sat up, wrapping the blanket around her chest so that the only thing showing was her bare back. 

"Good morning. How are you?" Clay asked, wanting to make sure that he hadn't hurt her last night. 

"Good, good, I'm good. What about you?" Emma asked. 

"I'm good. I didn't hurt you last night, did I? I know that you had never..."

"No, no I hadn't. But I'm glad that my first time was with you. And you didn't hurt me." 

"You sure? Are you sore this morning? Can I get you anything?" Clay asked as he ran his hand up and down her back. 

"I'm not sore, just aware that something was in me." Emma said and looked at him. She turned and leaned into him. 

They kissed momentarily before Emma climbed on top of him. Clay slid his hands down her sides and to her thighs. He ran his fingers between her thighs and to her vagina to make sure she was wet enough for him to enter without it hurting. She ran her nails over his chest down to his penis. Clay settled her over his hardened length and pulled her down on top of him. Emma moaned loudly as she stretched to fit him. "Are you okay?" Emma nodded and began bouncing on top of him. Clay placed his hands on her hips and began pushing her up and pulling her down. Emma kissed him as he flipped them so he was on top of her. He began thrusting inside her at a steady pace, Emma threw her head back and whimpered, "You're so big." Clay moved her leg up higher against his side and hit her deeper, Emma gasped and grabbed his arm. "Harder." Emma said and Clay slammed his hips against hers, "yes, faster." Clay sped up his thrusts and Emma came, "Clay!" Clay stopped thrusting and watched as Emma rode out her orgasm. Emma opened her eyes and leaned to kiss him, he responded. "Clay, please move. I want to feel you." Clay began thrusting again, "Emma, you are so tight." Clay thrust several more times before spilling his seed inside her. They laid there for a few moments kissing until he slipped out of her. 

Clay pulled back and pulled Emma up with him. He stood up completely naked pulled her up with him. He picked her up bridal style and moved them towards his bedroom, where he laid her on the bed and climbed in beside her. Emma pulled him on top of her. 

"Again?" Clay asked and Emma nodded. Clay kissed her on the lips, then moved down to her neck, each breast, her stomach, then her thighs. He kissed and bit lightly on the inside of her thigh, making her moan. He moved his mouth from her thighs to her vagina and sucked on her clit, she moaned loudly. He moved his tongue to her entrance and licked up the slit. Emma grabbed the sheets on one side of the bed and the edge of the bed on the other side. He moved his lips back to her clit and sucked until she came. 

Emma pulled him up her body and then rolled so that he was under her. She kissed down his body until she reached his length, she wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked. Clay moaned and Emma began bobbing her head up and down. Clay put his hands in her hair as she bobbed her head. Clay felt himself getting close and he pulled her up his body to kiss her. He rolled Emma under him and spread her legs, he slid inside her. Their lips met as he thrust inside her over and over again. At the same time, they both came, moaning each others name. 

Clay climbed off of her and pulled her against him, while pulling the covers up over them. 

"That was amazing." Emma said as her breathing returned to normal. 

"Yeah, I could get used to that." Clay said and Emma nodded, "me too." 

"When is Jason coming home?" 

"Three days. Why? You ready to get rid of me?" Emma asked. 

"No, of course not. I was just wondering how long I have you to myself." 

"Another three days. You think my bruise will be gone by then?" Emma asked as she moved her hand to her cheek. 

"It should be faded enough for you to cover it with makeup and Jason shouldn't be able to see it." 

"Good." Emma said and moved, making a noise.

"What's wrong?" 

"I need a shower. I'm all sticky." 

Clay laughed. "Sweat?"

"Yes and other things." Emma said, raising her eyebrow. Clay realized what she meant and blushed. 

"Emma... we didn't use protection." Clay said with wide eyes and realization in his voice.

"I'm on the pill." Emma said before Clay could say anything else. 

"You're on birth control?" Clay asked, making sure that was what she meant. 

"Yeah, I take it to regulate my period. So... there's nothing to worry about." Emma said as she walked into his bathroom to shower. 

Clay took a deep breath and laid back against the pillows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Emma have a heart to heart and a misunderstanding occurs.

‘How could I be so irresponsible? She’s just a teenager and I had unprotected sex with her. I’ve never done that, ever. Not with anyone, even if they were on birth control. I can’t believe I got so caught up in her that I forgot one of the most important things about sex... making sure we are both safe and protected. What if she wasn’t on the pill and would have gotten pregnant? She’s just a teenager, she has her whole life ahead of her, I don’t want to be the reason she has to put her life on hold. Jason would have killed me, oh who am I kidding, everybody on Bravo would have killed me. Naima and Lisa too. And a baby? Would I even be a good father? I mean, look at who my parental figure was... Ash. He was the worst father in history and I definitely pulled an Ash by not using protection. How could I have been so stupid? Emma probably hates me now...’ Clay was thinking when Emma walked out of his bathroom in a towel. She looked at him and smiled for a moment before realized that something was wrong. 

“Clay, what is it?” Emma asked as she sat down beside him. 

“I was just thinking.” 

“About?”

“How irresponsible I was.” Clay said not meeting her eyes and Emma was confused.

“I’m going to need a little more than that, Clay.”

“We didn’t use protection. I can’t believe I was so stupid.” 

“Clay...”

“No Emma, I could have completely ruined your future. What if you hadn’t been on birth control? I could have gotten you pregnant. That could have ruined everything.”

“So having a baby with me would have ruined everything? What would it have ruined? Your career? Your life?” Emma got up from the bed and began to look for her clothes.

“No! It would have ruined your future. It would have totally changed your life. I don’t want to be the reason you have to put your life on hold. And I don’t know how to be a father and I’m gone all of the time, meaning that most of the work would be on you and I don’t want that!”

“Clay... a baby wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen.”

“You’re a teenager.”

“So what? My mom was a teenager when dad got her pregnant. Besides, everything you are saying is hypothetical.”

“I want us to be stable and older before we think of children. I want to enjoy you and our relationship before we add a baby into the equation. I want us to be married and in love before that. I want to be sure that I can be a father.” 

“Clay, you are going to be an amazing father.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you know what not to do because of Ash. And you have amazing fathers surrounding you, ie my dad and Uncle Ray. Any child would be lucky to have you as their father. Any woman would be lucky to have you as their husband or the father of their baby. I hope that in the future, that woman is me.” 

“I love you, Emma Hayes.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too.” They came together and kissed passionately.

”Why don’t we go to the beach?” Clay asked as he got up to change clothes. 

”We will have to stop by my house to get my bikini.”

”Oh, a bikini? I’m going to love that! We can stop for lunch on the way.”

”Let’s go.” Emma said and put on her clothes from the other day. Clay finished getting dressed as he grabbed his truck keys and his wallet, Emma grabbed her phone and keys. They walked out to Clay’s truck and drove to Jason’s house. When they arrived there, they saw Ray and Naima standing at the door 

”Uncle Ray, Ain’t Naima, what are y’all doing here?” Emma asked as her and Clay walked up the driveway. Naima and Ray turned and saw them together. 

”We were coming to check on you. What are you doing with Clay? And where did that bruise come from?” Ray asked as he looked between the two of them.

Emma looked into Ray’s eyes and she knew he thought that Clay was the one who hit her. “It’s not what it looks like.” She said as she stepped between Clay and Ray, who advanced towards the younger man angrily. 


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean its not what it looks like?" Ray said as he tried to reach for Clay. 

"I mean that Clay didn't do this." Emma said as she blocked Ray's movements. 

"You don't need to protect him, Emma." Ray said and Emma pushed him back and got in his face. 

"Uncle Ray! Clay would never hurt me, ever, especially not physically. I had a date the other night with a guy I thought was nice, but it turns out that he was an asshole who enjoys hitting people who don't give him what he wants." 

"Why didn't you call someone, Emma?" Naima said walking in front of Ray to help Emma separate the men. She looked at Clay and noticed that he was fighting back emotions because his brother accused him of physically assaulted a member of their family. 

"We were on our way back to my house after the date, but he suggested that we go back to his place and spend the night together. I told him no and he got angry. He hit me and then stopped the car. He grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the car in the pouring rain. He left and I realized that my phone and pocketbook was still in his car. Then I noticed that I was only a couple blocks from Clay's apartment so I walked to his apartment."

"You walked to his apartment in the pouring rain?" Ray said and Emma nodded. Ray suddenly felt like the worst person in the world. 

"Yeah, and Clay's been letting me stay at his apartment the last couple nights so I wouldn't be here alone."

"Wait, if you didn't have your phone and pocketbook..." Ray started but Emma cut him off. 

"Clay went over there the next day and got my stuff back from him." Emma said and Ray nodded. 

"Look, Spenser..." Ray started to apologize but Clay wasn't ready to hear it. 

"Emma, why don't we go in so you can get changed and we can go to the beach?" Clay said cutting Ray off and moving towards the door. Emma gave Ray a hard stare before moving around him and Naima to the door. Emma opened the door and let Clay in. 

"Thanks for coming to check on me. I'm going to be staying with Clay until dad get's back. And please, don't mention anything to anyone... I'm going to tell dad in person when he gets back." They nodded and Emma walked into the house. 

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Ray said to Naima. 

"Yeah, you really did. What the hell were you thinking?" Naima asked as she moved towards their Jeep. 

"I was thinking that my niece and goddaughter was hurt and I jumped to a conclusion."

"A stupid conclusion. And you really hurt Clay. Did you see the look on his face? It was like you kicked a puppy. You know that Clay would never do something like that, especially since he had Ash as a father."

"I know. I know. I'll talk to him." Ray said as he thought of a way to apologize to Clay. 

"You better." 

____________________________________________________________________

Emma locked the door and walked up the stairs to her bedroom where Clay was waiting for her. She closed her bedroom door and looked at Clay. He was fighting back tears and running his hands up and down his face, trying to keep it together. Emma walked over to him and knelt down in front on him. 

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. He shouldn't have..." Emma started but she saw tears running down his face. 

"I would never hurt you." Clay whispered, but he refused to make eye contact with her. 

"Clay, look at me." Emma said as she got up and sat in his lap. She made him look at her. "I know that you would never hurt me." 

"I'm sorry I'm crying." Clay said as he took a shuttered breath. "I just thought he knew me better than that. I thought he knew I wasn't like Ash." 

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. 

Clay took a deep breath, "Ash was abusive, mentally and physically. I promised myself that I would never be like him. And having Ray even think that I could do something like that... it makes me question if I really am different from Ash."

"Clay Spenser, you are nothing like your father."

"You don't even know my father." Clay countered and Emma shook her head.

"But I know you. And I've heard enough stories about your dad to know he is not a good man. But, you are a good man, you're one of the best men I know." Emma said with tears in her eyes. 

"I'm not like him. I promise I'm nothing like him. I would never treat you like that. I would never hurt you." Clay kept repeated over and over. 

"I know you aren't like him. You're a good, reliable, honorable, respectable man." Emma said trying to calm him down. 

"I'm not like him. I would never hurt you." Clay kept repeating. 

Seeing him like this was killing her, so she did the only thing she could do. She kissed him, she kissed him with everything she had. "I love you." Emma repeated as she kissed him over and over again. He resisted at first but as Emma soothed him, he began kissing her back with just as much passion. Clay and Emma fell back onto her bed and began pulling away each others clothes. After the emotional overload Clay just had and the hit to his ego and reputation as a man, making love to the woman he loves would be just the thing that made him feel like a real man again. Clay sat on the bed with Emma in his lap and as he entered her she said, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Clay said as he began moving under her. They moved together for a few minutes until they both felt their release. They laid back on her bed with her head on his chest. 

"Thank you." Clay said to her, making Emma sit up and look at him. 

"For what?"

"Making me feel like I'm not a total failure as a man."

"Hey, everything I said was true. You are a real man. Look, you want to know why I don't date often. It's not completely because my dad and uncles would kill him. It's because I have very high expectations and I hadn't met a man yet who met them. You, Clay Spenser, you surpass every single one of them. You are the perfect man." 

"I love you, Emma Hayes." They kissed and pulled away from each other. 

"So, do you still want to go to the beach?" Emma asked. 

"Yes, I want to see you in your bikini." Clay joked as he returned back to normal. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emma said as she got up to change into her bathing suit. A few minutes later, both of them were walking back to Clay's truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma and Clay were splashing around in the ocean. Emma wore a black contrast mesh halter one piece swimsuit with cut-outs of each side while Clay was wearing black swim trunks. After about an hour of messing around, Emma and Clay decided that it was time to get out of the water and go home. While they were drying off, Emma noticed several women looking at Clay and she had to admit, she was not pleased. Clay was a very good looking man and with him being shirtless, his muscular chest and rock hard, well defined abs glistening in the daily sun. 

"You have some admirers." Emma said to him and he looked up from drying to see her smirking at him. His eyebrows scrunched up and he looked around. There were five women standing at the concession stand, giggling. 

"What can I say... I'm the perfect package." Clay said teasingly, with a grin on his face. Emma rolled her eyes and proceeded to finish drying off. "Hey, I'm not the only ones with admirers here." 

Emma looked at him and then looked behind her at a group of men, who were looking her up and down. "What can I say... I'm the perfect package." Emma retorted back at Clay, who shook his head and laughed. 

"If I wasn't so confident, I'd be jealous." Clay said and she looked at him. 

"Trust me, there is nothing for you to worry about." Emma said as she glanced back at the men.

"You know who they are, don't you?" Clay asked as they moved towards their vehicle. 

"No, am I supposed too?" 

"You're Green Team guys."

"Larry, Moe, and Curly down there are Green Team? Wow. The SEALs must be desperate." Emma said as they reached his truck, Clay barked out a laugh.

"So I don't need to worry about you running off with them?" Clay asked jokingly as he went to open the passenger door for her. Emma turns around and closed the passenger door and looked Clay directly in the eye. 

"I can't promise you a lot, but I can promise that there is no one who can compete with you. There is no one I want more than you. And there is no one who compares to you." Emma gave him a cheeky smile and a peck on the lips before climbing into the body of his truck. 

________________________________________________________________

Clay and Emma walked into his apartment building, laughing. They had picked up food on the way back to the apartment and Clay was carrying the bag of food. They got to his apartment door and Clay put the bag down on the floor and pushed Emma lightly against it. "I had an amazing time today." 

"Me too." Emma said as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. She laid her hands at his hips, while he put his hands on her cheeks and took command of the kiss. He ran his hands through her hair and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him until he was pressing her against the door. Clay moved his hands from her hair to the short shorts she was wearing and to her thighs. She put her hands on his back and began moving them up and down. 

"What do you say we go inside and eat quickly, so we can get back to doing what we were just doing?" Emma asked and Clay nodded, then kissed her again. 

"What the hell?" They heard from beside them and broke apart to see Sonny standing there with a shocked and murderous look on his face. 

"Uncle Sonny?" Emma asked, "what are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing, little lady." Sonny said as as he looked between the two of them, "what's with all the kissing?" Sonny asked trying to stay calm. 

"Why don't we go inside." Emma said as she moved to pick up the bag of food and allow Clay to open the door. They all walked through the door and settled in with the food. 

________________________________________________________________

"So, who is going to start explaining why you were..." Sonny began to say when he noticed the bruise on Emma's cheek right under her eye, "what the hell happened to your eye?"

"That all ties in together..." Emma said as she looked at Clay, who nodded. 

"I had a date the other night and he wanted me to sleep with him, I told him no and then he hit me and put me out of his car..." 

"What the hell do you mean 'put you out of his car'?" Sonny asked as he got up from his seat and began pacing. 

"I mean he told me to get out of his car. And when I was too slow, he pushed me out in the pouring rain without my pocket book and phone. I was only two blocks from here, so I walked. I knocked on the door and Clay answered, then he took care of me and he's taken care of me ever since that night." 

"Let me get this straight... you went on a date, that SOB hit you and then put you out in the pouring rain, then you walked here to Spenser's apartment and you've been here ever since?" Sonny asked and they both nodded, "who is this boy that hit you? What's his name, where's he from, where does he live?" 

"Uncle Sonny, you can't hurt him. Clay already got my stuff back from him." Emma said as she tried to calm her favorite Uncle down. 

"Now I know how you got the bruise, but when did the kissing come in?" Sonny asked and before Emma could answer, Clay spoke up. 

"While we were spending time together the last couple days, we decided to start seeing each other. We went on a date today, hence the kissing." 

Sonny took a deep breath and shook his head. "When are y'all going to tell Jason? Because I am not keeping this big of a secret from him." 

"As soon as he gets back." Emma said before Clay could say anything." 

"Okay, I'll leave the two of you to... do whatever it is that you were doing." Sonny said as he got up to leave, Clay got up and walked over to the door. Sonny turned and looked at him before punching him in the face. 

"Uncle Sonny!" Emma yelled as she walked over to them, "What the hell?" She began to look at Clay's face, put he lightly pushed her hands away. "Emma, it's okay." Clay said and looked at Sonny. 

"That was for me finding you kissing my little princess. Now, you better take care of her or there is more where that came from." Sonny said as he step out into the hallway. 

"Understood." Clay said and then closed the door, leaving just him and Emma. 

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. 

"Yes, baby, I am just fine." Clay said as he moved to take her in his arms. He kissed her and moved them back towards the bedroom. "We have something to finish." 

________________________________________________________________ 

Later that day, Emma and Clay were laying in bed after making love twice. Emma sighed, "I don't want this to end." 

"It doesn't have to." Clay said as he kissed the top of her head. 

"We both know that when dad get's back and finds out about us, this is not going to happen again anytime soon. We will not get much alone time." Emma said sadly. 

"We are going to make this work." Clay promised as he kissed her. Emma responded and climbed on top of him. They made love once more before turning in for the night. 

"I love you and I promise that nothing is going to make me stop." Clay said as they settled in for the night. 

"Not even my dad?" 

"Not even Jason." 

"I love you too." 


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke up wrapped around Clay. She smiled for a moment and then the smile faded, her dad was coming home today and the bruise had not completely gone away. 'How am I going to tell him without him flying off the handle? How is he going to take Clay and I being in a relationship?' Emma was asking herself when she felt Clay move under her. 

"Morning babe, how did you sleep?" Clay asked as he kissed her on the head.

"I slept like a baby, what about you?" 

"I've slept better the past couple days then I have since I joined the service." Clay said honestly and Emma smiled. 

"Dad's coming home today..."

"Do you want me there when you tell him?" Clay asked and Emma nodded. 

"I don't think I could do it without you." Emma replied honestly. 

"Everything is going to be okay." Clay reassured her before kissing her once again and getting up from the bed. "Now, let's get dressed so I can take you home." 

_____________________________________________________________________

Clay and Emma pulled up in the driveway of the Hayes' household. Emma looked in the mirror to make sure that her make-up covered her bruise. 

"How does it look?" She asked Clay as she turned to him. He looked at her for a moment and said, "You can hardly tell."

"Good, let's go inside." Emma said as she climbed out of his truck. They walked into the house and closed the door before sitting on the couch together. 

"When is Jason going to be home?" Clay asked as he settled down with Emma leaning against him. 

"Sometime soon." Emma said as she leaned to kiss him. They kissed for a few moments before they heard the door open. The bolted about and stood up, Jason and Mikey were walking through the door, thankfully neither saw them kissing. "Hey daddy, Mikey, welcome home." Emma said as she moved away from Clay to greet them. Jason was about the say something to her when he noticed Clay standing there. 

"What are you doing here, Spenser?"

"I'm just making sure Emma was safe." Clay said and Jason nodded. Mikey moved up the stairs with his hockey bag. 

"So Em, how was your date?" Jason asked as he looked at her. Emma hesitated and looked at Clay, who shook his head reassuringly. 

"I actually didn't go well." 

"Really, what happened?" Jason said as he moved to one of the seats. Emma moved back over to the couch and sat beside Clay. 

"Well the date was going well until we were on the way home. He wanted me to go home with him and I refused. He... he hit me and told me to get out of the car." 

Jason's face turned into a cold, menacing look. Emma had never seen such a look on his face, but Clay had. It was the same look Jason got when they were chasing a terrorist. "He hit you?" Jason said in a calm, deadly voice.

"Yes."

"He put you out of the car?" Jason asked again in a calm, deadly voice.

"Yes. And it was raining so I..." Emma started but Jason interrupted her.

"He put you out of the car in the rain?" Jason raised his voice and Emma nodded. "Did he pick you up from here? Have you been staying here by yourself?"

"No. I realized that I was only a few blocks away from Clay's apartment, so I walked there."

"Walked? Why didn't you call someone to pick you up?"

"When he pushed me out of the car, he didn't give me my purse or phone." Jason was about to say something but Clay interrupted. 

"Emma knocked on my apartment door. She was crying and she had a bruise on her wrist and under her eye. I let her take a shower while I put her clothes in the dryer. I told her she had to stay with me until you got back so I knew she was safe." 

Jason looked at his rookie and said, "thank you for protecting her kid." 

"I'd do anything for Emma, Jace." 

"Wait, how did you get your phone back from him? You didn't see him again did you?"

"No, no, Clay went and got my stuff back the next day." Jason nodded.

"So you've been staying with Spenser ever since?"

"Yeah. I didn't feel comfortable by myself and Clay told me I could and I felt so safe with him..." Emma was rambling, trying to make her dad understand.

"It's okay, Em. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt any worse than you were." Jason said forcing a reassuring smile. Clay could see that he was planning the boys murder in his head. "Why don't you go upstairs and help your brother. I want to talk to Spenser." 

_____________________________________________________________________

Emma walked upstairs, leaving Jason and Clay alone. "I want to thank you for making sure Emma was safe. I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"I was nothing, Jace. But there is something that you should know." Clay tried to tell him about them.

"What I need to know is where the kid lives."

"Jason, I handled it when I went over there." Clay said as he ran his hand over his face, Jason noticing the faint bruise on his knuckles. 

"Well I still think that Bravo should pay him a visit." Jason said as he pulled his phone out. 

"Jason, there is something I need to tell you." 

"Sure, Spenser, what is it?" Jason said, not looking up from his phone.

"While you were gone and after the incident with that guy, Emma and I started dating."

"Excuse me?" Jason asked, his voice back to calm and deadly as his gaze reached Clay's.

"Emma and I are dating." 

"Have you slept with her?" Jason asked, knowing that they had been alone for the last couple days.

Clay took a deep breath and said, "I'm not going to lie to you, Jace. Yes, we have slept together." 

Emma walked down the stairs and saw her dad and her boyfriend face to face, nose to nose, staring at each other. She knew that Clay had told her dad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning! Be prepared!

"Dad?" Emma asked as she moved towards two of the most important men in her life. Jason and Clay were still standing toe to toe, nose to nose, and they hadn't moved an inch since she had walked down the stairs. 

"My baby girl was vulnerable and scared and you took advantage of that." Jason said and Clay flinched. 

"Jace, I would never take advantage of Emma." 

"I don't want to hear that, Spenser. She was terrified and she was battered, she came to you for help and you took advantage of that and slept with her. My innocent, precious baby girl." Jason said as he got angrier and angrier and he pushed Clay down on the couch. 

"Daddy stop!" Emma said as she moved between her dad and her boyfriend. "Clay didn't do anything wrong!"

"He didn't do anything wrong?! He slept with you! You went to him because you were scared and hurt. He should have known not to do anything with you while you were vulnerable! Hell, he should have known not to do anything with you because you're my daughter!" Jason said as he tried to move around her to get to Clay, but Emma stood her ground.

"Daddy! Clay did not take advantage of me. I wanted him to do it, I asked him. I wanted to be with him. We went on a date and then we..." Emma tried to explain, but Jason stopped her.

"I don't want to hear this! You and Spenser are not happening. This relationship is not happening." Jason said before he moved so he could see Clay fully. "And I need to think about your position of my team. What you did is not the person I thought you are. This is something I would have expected Ash to do, not you. But I guess I was wrong about how much like him you are." Jason said and turned to leave the room.

Emma turned around to look at Clay, who looked devastated. Jason, the man he looked up to, his hero, had just told him that he was like his father. With tears in his eyes, he got up from the couch. "Em, I'm sorry, I'm going to go." Before she could say anything, Clay was out the door. 

Emma had a look of rage on her face. She stomped into the kitchen, where Jason was drinking a beer. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem? My problem is that my rookie had sex with my daughter!"

"It isn't like we had a drunken one night stand. It isn't like he forced me! We had a date, I love him and he loves me! And you know for a fact that he is nothing like Ash, how could you even say that?! Clay is a wonderful man, he is charming and compassionate and tough and proud. If Clay is like anyone, it's you! And you should be happy that I found someone who is like you!" Emma practically yelled at him as he looked at her. She moved towards the stairs and into her room. Jason followed her into her room. 

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to see my boyfriend and make sure he is okay. You didn't see the devastated look on his face when you compared him to Ash. That was below the belt and you know it!" Emma finished packing a bag and walked passed him, grabbed her keys and moved towards the door. She opened the door and then turned to look at her dad, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "When you calm down and realize what you did to Clay, we will be at his apartment, waiting for an apology." With that Emma slammed the door and walked out. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma drove to Clay's apartment and prayed that he was there. As she pulled up, she saw his truck and sighed in relief. She grabbed her bag and walked to the elevator. She walked towards his apartment, sighed and knocked on the door. "Clay? It's me, please open the door!" Emma waited a few minutes and there wasn't a sound, so she knocked again. "Clay! Please open the door!" Again, there was no movement in his apartment and Emma started to cry, "Clay! Please, let me in. Dad was wrong, he knows that, I told him. Please,open the door!" Her crying did the trick and Clay opened the door. She could see tears on his face and she moved to hug him. They were wrapped in each other.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry, my dad was wrong, he was wrong." Emma said and Clay shook his head back and forth. 

"I don't think he was, Emma. I mean, Ray and Jason both said that I was like Ash, maybe I am." 

"No! You are not like him! You are better than him!"

"I'm not." Clay whispered and moved away from her. "They think I'm like him... and there are pretty good judges of character. Maybe I am like him, which means that I'm not good enough for you. Emma, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, so I think that maybe we should..."

"No! You are NOT breaking up with me because Uncle Ray jumped to a conclusion without all the facts and daddy is too upset to understand right now! Uncle Ray didn't mean anything he said and once my dad calms down, he is going to realize that this isn't a bad thing." 

"Emma, Jason said he wasn't sure about me on the team anymore. That wasn't him being upset, that was him seeing something that I can't and you can't."

"Clay, that was dad lashing out. He is going to calm down and be fine." 

"I don't want to tear you and Jason apart, he's the only parent you have left."

"If my dad is the reason that we breakup, that is going to be what tears us apart. I love you."

"I love you too. But, I love you enough to let you go for your own good." Clay kissed her on the forehead and then walked to open the door so she could leave. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"Don't do this." Emma whispered as she let tears slide down her face.

"I have to." Clay said as his tears fell. Emma nodded solemnly and she moved passed him to leave.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the same time the conversation between Clay and Emma was happening, Jason pulled into his best friends yard and walked to the door. He knocked and Naima opened the door to let him in. 

"Emma and Clay are dating." Jason said as he sat down on the Perry couch. 

"I know. We saw Emma and Clay at your house the other day." Ray said.

"I can't believe the kid would do this." Jason said.

"Do what?" Naima asked.

"Take advantage of Emma. They slept together, my baby and Spenser." Jason said as he cringed. 

"Clay, take advantage of Emma, our Emma? You are just as stupid as Ray." Naima said as she stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"Emma is strong, confident, and proud. She would not let anyone take advantage of her. And Clay isn't the type of man that would do that! What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"What's happening?" Jason asked Ray, who wouldn't meet his gaze. 

"Ray saw the bruise on Emma's face and he thought that Clay hit her." Naima glared at her husband.

"I did, but I know realize that I was wrong."

Jason just sat there, silent. "No wonder Emma basically attacked me."

"What do you mean?" Naima asked.

"Ray accused him of doing something that Ash would do and I practically said that Clay was just like Ash to his face while ago." Jason said and Naima's eyes widened. 

"You didn't!" 

"I was upset!"

"You were stupid! Now, both of you need to go and apologize to Clay! Now!" Naima said as she pushed the two Tier-1 operators towards the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jason and Ray rode together and they stopped at Jason's house to get Clay something that Jason thought he would like to have when they noticed Emma's car in the driveway. "Emma said she would be with Clay." Jason said as he pulled up and walked into the house. Her bag was at the door and he could hear her crying in her room, the men looked at each other and moved up the stairs. "Emma, what happened?"

Emma looked up at her father and her godfather, "you wanna know what happened? You happened! The two of you told Clay that he was just like the sonofabitch father he has and he broke up with me! So thank the two of you for ruining my relationship! You were trying to protect me, but you ruined the best thing that has happened to me. The only thing that has made me feel like myself again since moms death. He broke up with me to protect me from something that he isn't! Because of you! The man I love thinks that he isn't worth loving, that he isn't good enough for me. You know what's funny, Clay and I have only been together for a week, but I began to think about a life with him. Now thanks to the two of you, that's not gonna happen. So I hope you two are happy, because you literally ruined my life." Emma walked passed them to the bathroom, not noticing the remorse on their faces before turning around and looking at them, "don't punish him. He loves Bravo and he loves operating. Don't take that away from him." With that Emma walked to the bathroom and shut the door. 

Ray and Jason looked at each other and realized how stupid they had been. "We have to fix this." Ray said and Jason nodded before moving to get what he was going to give to Clay and then walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking some creative license during this next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. There is some angst and smut so be prepared.

Clay was sitting in the dark on his couch drinking a beer. He had broken-up with the only woman he had ever truly loved. The only woman who really made him feel like a man. The only woman who made him feel worthy of what he had in his life. The only woman who made him feel like he had made something of himself. 'I did it for her own good'. Clay kept saying to himself. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Clay sighed, he so did not want company right now. 

"Clay, it's Ray and Jason. We need to talk." Ray said.

'Great. Now they are here to tell me I'm off Bravo. Or that I'm just like Ash again.' Clay thought as he took another swig of beer. 

"Spenser. Look, open the door. This isn't what you think." Jason said as he knocked on the door this time. 

'Might as well get this over with.' Clay thought as he got up and opened the door. 

"Can we come in?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Clay said and he moved so they could come in. 

Jason and Ray stepped into the apartment and all three men looked at each other. Ray was the first one to speak. 

"Clay, what happened the other day... what I said, I'm sorry. I was wrong and I saw Emma was hurt and I overreacted. I know you would never physically hurt her or anyone for that matter. I'm sorry. I know what I did and how I reacted hurt you and made you think that I thought you were like Ash, but I know that you aren't. You are better than him and I am truly sorry if I made you think otherwise." 

Clay just stood there, not moving. 

"Well, Ray pretty much gave me spill so I'm just going to move onto what I want to give you." Jason said as he motioned for Clay to take a seat. Clay hesitated but sat down on his couch, Jason went and sat down across from him on the table. "When I first met you, all I could think about was your last name. But, as I began watching you and what you do, I realized that you were nothing like him. I realized that I didn't see Ash in you. I see myself in you, Adam in you, hell even Nate in you." Jason said before he took a breath and continued, "And I know what it's like to try to make a name for yourself on the teams, especially when your father is always looming over your head." Jason said and Clay looked up at him confused, Jason chuckled. "My grandfather was one of the founding members of the underwater demolition teams during World War II and was one of the first SEALs in the 1960s. My father followed in his footsteps and he was one of the founding members of DEVGRU. My dad received a Navy Cross during his time in the SEALs and he gave it to me when I became a SEAL. He told me that the greatest gift a father can give his son is a legacy. His said that our legacy was making the world a better place and protecting people who couldn't protect themselves. My dad told me to give this to my son when he became a SEAL, but Mikey has made it clear that he doesn't want to be a SEAL and I am completely fine with that." Jason said and he took Clay's hand in his. "When I found out that you were dating my daughter, I reacted badly. Not because I thought you weren't good enough for her but because she means the world to me and I'm not ready for her to grow up. I said some things that I realize were hurtful and I am truly sorry, that isn't easy coming from me. And I want you to know that if you and Emma want to date, I'm okay with that. And Emma yelled at me after the fiasco this morning and I realized that you are going to end up being a very big part of my immediate family. And I want you to have this." Jason handed a velvet box to Clay, who opened it.

"Jace?" 

"It's my dad's Navy Cross. He told me to pass on my legacy to my son. Well, now I am." Jason said as he stared at Clay. 

"Really?" Clay whispered.

"Yes." Jason said sternly.

"You want me to carry on your legacy?" 

"According to my daughter, you are the man of her dreams. And I assume that means you are going to be my son-in-law and the father of my grandchildren one day. So yes, I want you to carry on OUR legacy." 

Clay had tears on his cheeks, "I really messed up, Jace." 

"Emma told me about the breakup." 

"I love her so much. I just needed to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt if she stayed with me." 

Ray moved to sit beside Clay and rubbed his back. "Emma understands why you broke up with her." 

"If you went and talked to her, I know she would take you back." Jason said, trying to comfort his rookie. 

"You don't know that. You didn't see the look on her face." 

"But she did tear me and Ray a new one when she saw us after the breakup. Go talk to her. She's at the house." 

Clay looked at him and nodded. 

"Ray and I are going back to his house for a little while. I won't be home until late." Jason handed Clay a spare key to the house. 

"Jace... I'm not going to hurt her again." 

"I know you won't." With that, Jason and Ray left to go back to Ray's house. Clay went to his bedroom and got dressed. 

"It's time to get my girl back." He said as he looked at himself in the mirror, then walked out the door. 

___________________________________________________________

Emma was sitting on her bed listening to music when she heard the door open downstairs. She assumed it was her dad and she didn't feel like talking to him. A few moments later she heard a knock on the door. 

"Dad, I'm not really in the mood." Emma said, her voice still raspy from crying. 

"It's not Jason." Clay said. 

Emma sat there silent. "Clay?" She finally said. 

"Can I come in?" 

Emma got up from the bed and opened the door. Clay was standing there in a suit with flowers and chocolate. Clay looked at Emma and saw the dried tears and mascara on her face. Emma moved back so he could come into the room. She closed the door. 

"Your dad and Ray came to see me." Clay said as he handed her the flowers and chocolate. She put them on the table near the bed. 

"What? They didn't hurt you did they?" Emma asked, worried that her dad and godfather had taken out their anger on him.

"No, they... they came to apologize." Clay said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they said that you tore them a new one and they realized just how much they had hurt me, us." 

"So, they really apologized? Like said I'm sorry or did they do that thing they do where they compliment you as an apology?"

"They actually said I'm sorry. Which is why I'm here. Them telling me that they did not believe I was like Ash... look, you know that my dad is a sore spot for me and I just need someone every once in a while the remind me that I'm not him. Someone like Jason and Ray, someone who is like me. With Ray assuming that I had hurt you and Jason saying that I was like Ash, it made me worry that I am like him. But them coming to me today and apologizing, I realize now that I'm not like him. And I know that you've known that the entire time, but I needed someone I look up to, to tell me that. I hope you understand..."

"I do, Clay."

"I'm sorry that I broke up with you. It was stupid and I was insecure and I know that I hurt you but I promise if you give me another chance, I will never hurt you again."

"I need to know that the next time someone compares you to Ash, you won't breakup with me because you think you need to protect me." 

"I won't. Baby, I know that I'm not like Ash, I know that now, for sure. Please, give me another chance."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Really?" Clay sighed in relief. 

"Yes, I love you, Clay Spenser." Emma said as she leaned to kiss him. Clay responded to her kiss. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. 

"I love you too, Emma Hayes, so much." They kissed again and Emma pushed his jacket off his shoulder. He moved them back towards her bed. They shed their clothes until both are nude. Clay laid between her legs as they kiss every inch they could reach of each other. He moved to her opening and nuzzled before pushing inside. 

"Oh Clay!" Emma said as she through her head back when he entered her completely. 

"Emma!" He said as he began thrusting in and out slowly, savoring the feeling of his girl around him. 

After a few minutes of light thrusting, they began a faster rhythm and reached orgasm together. Clay rolled off her and pulled her to him. She laid curled around him like a snake. After a few minutes of cooling off, Clay wrapped them up with her sheets and they settled in for a slumber.

___________________________________________________________

Jason returned home four hours after his talk with Clay. Clay's truck was still in his driveway so Jason assumed that Clay and Emma had made up and fell asleep. He walked into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He saw that Emma's door was closed and he debated checking in on them. He finally decided to, so he opened her door silently and saw them tangled together under her sheets. Their clothes were all over the floor and by the looks of it they were naked under the sheets. Jason took a deep breath and decided to leave them be. He moved back out the door way and turned around the look at them, 'they do make an adorable couple'. He stared at them for another second before thinking, 'well I can't stop them from sleeping together... as long as they use protection'. He shut the door and went into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Navy Cross is the second-highest decoration awarded for valor on the battlefield.
> 
> I also added another chapter to my story "He Was My First". The first chapter did not show an update, so just in case you wanted to check it out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking back at this story and I realized that I did not like how I ended it in the first place, so I added another chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Clay and Emma wake up the morning after their argument, breakup, and them getting back together. Emma rolled over on top of Clay and began kissing him. Clay returned the kiss until he heard someone downstairs and remembered where he was. Jason’s house. Clay gently pushed Emma off of him and began putting his clothes back on. 

“Clay, what are you doing?” Emma asked as she covered her naked body with the sheet.

“Trying not to die.” Clay told her as he finished putting his clothes on, in record time. 

“Why would you die?” Emma asked, amused at the expression on her boyfriend’s face.

“You’re kidding right? What do you think Jason would do if he found me naked in his daughters’ bed? Probably wouldn’t slap me on the back, say good job, and offer me a beer.” Clay said sarcastically and Emma giggled. 

“Clay, I think dad’s already been in here. The door is cracked open.” She said, pointing to the semi opened door. Clay’s face paled. “Besides, dad already knows we’ve had sex, so stop worrying.” Emma said as she moved from the bed to the closet. She got dressed and both of them back their way downstairs to see Jason, Ray and Sonny standing in the kitchen. Jason and Ray were discussing something not important to Emma while Sonny was flipping pancakes and eggs for breakfast. “Smells good in here.” Emma said, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

“Look who's finally awake! Something keep the two of you up late last night?” Sonny asked with a smirk on his face. Jason and Ray made a grossed out face while Emma and Clay blushed.

“Just emotional exhaustion, Uncle Sonny.” Emma said as she moved to kiss her dad and Uncles on the cheek. She returned to Clay, who had sat down in a chair. Emma sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“So, I think we should talk.” Jason said, watching his rookie and his daughter for a moment. 

“Sure.” Emma said, intrigued by where her father was going with this.

“I am okay with the two of you… well… I’m trying to be okay with the two of you. I thought about it a lot last night and I realized that the two of you together made sense. But, with that being said, I do not want to see or hear anything. No kisses, no sexual references, no sexual contact of any kind in my presence.” 

“Daddy, I promise no sexual references in front of you.” Emma said, trying to understand why her father would mention that to them. It would be weird and inappropriate for either of them to talk about that in front of her father. 

“That one was pointed towards Sonny.” Jason said, giving Sonny a hard glare and everyone else laughed. 

“Okay, I promise.” Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

“Me too, boss.” Clay said, finally being able to speak. 

“When are you going to tell the rest of the team?” Ray asked, knowing that they were the only ones who knew what was going on between baby Hayes and their rookie. 

“Today’s as good a time as any.” Clay said, looking at the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

“Sounds good to me! Maybe have a BBQ over here tonight?” Emma suggested and the men in the room nodded. 

“Sounds good! I’ll let everyone know.” Jason said, pulling out his phone and contacting Blackburn, Mandy, Lisa, Trent and Brock about the BBQ. 

FIVE HOURS LATER

Bravo Team was standing on the pool deck at the Hayes residence drinking their beers and talking. Lisa, Mandy, and Naima were standing talking about Jameelah and RJ, who were in the pool with Mikey. The boys were crowded around the grill, looking at the ribs and steaks that Sonny and Jason had been cooking. Clay and Emma decided that they should make the announcement about their relationship before dinner, so they moved towards the center and got everyone’s attention. 

“Can we have everyone’s attention?” Clay asked, making everyone turn to look at him and Emma. 

“So, we wanted to make an announcement. Clay and I have decided to see each other.” Emma said. For the ones who had known prior to the announcement, they did not seem shocked. It was Mandy, Lisa, Trent, Brock and Blackburn who were speechless. 

“See each other? Like date?” Brock finally asked, breaking out of his shock. 

“Yes.” Emma said, confidently as she wrapped her arm around Clay’s waist.

“When did this happen?” Trent asked, still stunned by the announcement.

“A couple weeks ago. It’s a long story.” Emma said, hoping that everyone would be okay with this.

“Will this affect how Bravo operates?” Blackburn asked, looking around at his men. He knew that they had a protective streak in them when it came to Emma. He knew there would be some trouble between the men if this relationship ever ended badly.

“No, this isn’t going to affect how we operate.” Jason told him, letting their Commander know that he was okay with this development. Ray and Sonny nodded alongside Jason, telling the others that they did not have a problem with this. 

“Do you have a problem with us?” Emma asked her Uncles Trent and Brock, who had been rather quiet since the announcement.

“Not if this is serious.” Brock said, looking at his niece then at his brother. “If this is serious and the two of you aren’t just messing around. I don’t want to see either of you hurt if this ends badly.” Brock continued and they both nodded.

“This is serious, brother. I wouldn’t string Emma along if it wasn’t.” Clay stated, wanting to make sure that everyone knew he was serious. 

“I don’t have an issue with it.” Trent said, happy that his niece and brother found someone compatible. 

“What are you three?” Emma asked, looking over at Blackburn, Lisa and Mandy.

“As long as it doesn't affect how Bravo works, I don’t have an issue. Just make sure neither of you hurts the other.” Blackburn said before returning to the grill. 

“As long as the two of you are happy, I’m good.” Lisa said as she walked over to hug her niece.

“Same here.” Mandy said, doing the same. 

After that, everyone returned to what they had been doing before the bombshell. Emma and Clay walked into the house so they could kiss in private (and not break her dad’s rule). 

“I love you.” Clay whispered against her lips.

“I love you more.” Emma whispered back before deepening the kiss.


End file.
